The End of Eight
by Secretly.I.am.Number.Nine
Summary: With New York City in chaos as the Mogs fire down upon it, Nine and Five in a fight to the death, Ella once again kidnapped and with a terrible charm, and now with Sam gaining legacies. Meanwhile, in Calakmul, Eight was brought to life by Lorien itself for a few moments, only to be once again lost to the void. With the final fight impending, what will the Garde do to win this war?


****Hey, guys! Welcome to the first chapter of The End of Eight! We haven't seen much of Nine's POV in any of these stories, so I think it'll be nice to start off with him (plus, he's my favorite :3). Anyway, the POV's I plan to use in this story are, well, everyone. As it is the finale, I don't find it right to only use certain character's viewpoints, but that we should see everyone's final chapters. Back to the real story now, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine<strong>

Seeing the crumbling New York City from a thousand meters in the air is not really what I want to be viewing at the moment. Cannon-like objects and gunfire rain down around us from the Mog Warship that I saw Setrakus and Ella disappear back into. I can't believe we let them take her again.

I rake at Five's legs, attempting to break his concentration, or anything for that matter. This son of a bitch needs to die.

"Nine, stop! Ella would've died if you killed Setrakus!" Five yells over the whizzing of the gunfire.

"Its not true, you're just protecting him!" I yell back.

"Have you seen what I look like? I'm pretty sure he doesn't care for me anymore."

I look Five over as we dangle in midair; I see the bruises and possibly broken limbs, but I can't believe this traitorous bastard. He killed Eight, but he did so in the process of attempting to kill me. I take a final stab at Five, this time all the way into his missing eye, and he screams in pain, instantly releasing his flight to leave us falling toward the pavement at who-knows-how-many kilometers per second.

I brace for impact, knowing this could be the end. It'll be worth it if it means killing Five in the process. I see the ground about thirty meters away, and then I close my eyes to embrace the impact.

But that impact doesn't come. Or at least it did occur, but I'm now spread across the ground like a puddle. I really don't know what's happening, but then a realization hits me. This is a new legacy. I focus back to being my normal self, and I feel my body slowly being formed back from my liquid state. Before even attempting some other crazy stunt, I look around for Five, expecting a splattering of pieces around the area, but nothing is to be seen.

"God_dammit_!" I yell aloud into the chaos erupting around me. Five got away again.

I can almost feel my emotions swirling inside me, as if I'm about to explode. A line of Mogs see me and run at me, but instead of fighting, I scream, and instead of a scream, a sonic boom erupts from around me, similar to the gloves outside of Sanderson's building. The Mogs go flying backward and crash into nearby buildings, instantly exploding into ash.

I start to feel dizzy. What is going on?

I can sense thoughts passing through Five's head somewhere nearby; I really don't like this.

"_Stay invisible, stay invisible,_" he keeps repeating over and over.

I throw a punch backward a feel it hit his stomach, but when I turn around Five isn't laying on the ground.

"What the hell…" I murmur.

"No… Don't hurt me. We need to work together on this, Nine, even you know that," Five says from somewhere to my left.

"Where the hell are you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out. For some reason I just gained a new legacy and I have no regrets about it," Five explains, causing me to go silent for a few seconds.

"Um, that happened to me too…" I respond carefully.

"Well I got invisibility, how about you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well we are on the same team now, aren't we?" Five says and appears ten meters in front of me, a sly smile on his face.

I sigh and give him an angry look. "Well when I hit the ground I melted into a puddle, and then I made a sonic boom when I screamed at some Mogs. Oh, and I read your mind a second ago, that's why I was able to hit you."

"Oh, yeah. I was here for that second one. It didn't treat my ears too well, but I figure John can heal that."

"What makes you think we trust you enough to heal you?"

Five lifts his arm and flicks something away with his telepathy. I turn in time to see a piken get speared by a stoplight and explode into ash. "I just saved your life. Oh, and I killed one of the top generals back in the Everglades, and I also practically gave up my life to save Ella just before they came down here. See this leg?" he says and points to his left leg. "That is probably broken. I'm just saving my whining for a later time."

I sigh and look off to my right. All the way up the street are people running amuck around the streets as gunfire rains down as well as the cannon-like objects. Buildings and cars are on fire, and there is so much dust and smoke that I can barely see any higher than two stories above me.

I look Five in the eyes and give a slow nod. "Welcome to the team. Just one thing, though," I saw and walk toward him; watching him shiver away from me feels amazing. Then I punch him square in the face, hard enough to knock him to the ground. "That's for everything."

xxxxx

Five and I decide to continue up the street on our right, but the tension between us is almost strong enough to be physically seen. At least it's mutual, otherwise it would probably become awkward. With both of us feeling a little nauseous from our new legacies, neither of us are in a good position.

We know that John, Sam, and Agent Walker are still somewhere in the city. Walker would be a bonus, but for now we have to worry about my friends. She's probably smart enough to know to meet us at Ashwood Estates. A yell comes from above me, and I see a pregnant woman dangling from her fire climb as fire licks the windowsill she just came from. Of course, she lets go. Five flies up and carefully catches her mid-air, and then brings her to the ground.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask loudly; the destruction of a city is not quiet.

She nods, and then begins to walk forward alongside us. Seeing a flying kid probably isn't helping her situation right now. As we continue down the main street, we save more people and add to our little entourage. Everything is peaceful for a collapsing city; not too many Mogs, at least not highly-skilled ones, and a fairly clear path, nothing a little telekinesis can't handle.

Then I hear a phone ring. I look around to check for whatever person might be needing help, but nobody is in danger. It's just Five, our panicked group, and myself. Then I see it, and I recognize it. It's John's phone, laying in the street, ringing. I run over and pick it up to see Sarah's picture flashing across the screen. Seven missed calls, too. I answer the desperate rings.

"John! Are you all right? The Mogs started the invasion in New York City! Did you hurt Setrakus?" Sarah says, seemingly in one breath.

"Sarah," I start in a short, sharp grunt. "I don't know where John is, or Sam for that matter, but Setrakus has Ella, and I have Five. We need help, stat. See you in Ashwood."

I slam the phone shut and throw it as hard as I can toward the Atlantic Ocean. Why does everything have to be so hard?

I look at our group of nervous people, another thirty or so having appeared while I was on the phone.

"Um, Nine…" Five says awkwardly. "They were with John and Sam, and they saw the Mogs took them."

"Fucking hell… Gather them up and calm them down, we are taking a couple of vans down to Ashwood Estates."

xxxxx

It's been four days since the invasion of New York City. Thanks to the work of Mark James and Fox News, the Mogs are all over the media and people are in a panic. Malcolm is downstairs in Doctor Anu's lab, still searching through the documents and videos in hope to find more information. Since two nights ago when Five and I arrived, Five took duties of caring for the humans while I was in charge of the chimaera and Malcolm.

I pour some cheerios into my bowl and eat them plain; I don't really have the time for milk right now. Once finished, I decide I need to go on my run. I haven't taken it since we were in my penthouse and my body is aching to be moving, even if it's only for a couple minutes. I don't even switch clothes. I take off my shirt, leaving just my grey sweatpants, and I hop out the door and take off.

I feel the air rush by me, my hair blowing in the wind. It is down just past my shoulders now; I probably need a little bit of a cut. The fresh air feels inviting, like nothing I have felt in a long time. How fast am I going… Eight kilometers per hour? Something like that. I've been meaning to time it since the Garde had been together in Chicago but I never did, and now I regret that because I might never be able to find out. I decide to speed up as a town is going by. I can't be seen or else people will get suspicious. Or actually, we want people to know that we are the good guys, don't we? I look around for a bar and grill restaurant, and to my luck there is one a kilometer or so down the road. I race down, just a casual speed for myself, and walk into the bar (no shirt and all).

Once I'm inside, all of the people at the bar look over at me, as well as some of the people at the tables. It's a full house, must be rush hour for restaurants. A guy at the bar suddenly yells, "Hey, look, the kid thinks he's the shit."

The people around him laugh and point to get the other's attention. I slowly walk up to him and lift him out of the seat with my telekinesis. He gulps loudly, and I'm sure everyone can hear him cause the place is silent.

"You guys have seen the news on the Mogs, right?" I ask.

The guy and some people around the restaurant nod nervously.

"So you've heard of the Garde too, then?"

More nods.

"Well, I am one of the Garde. I am Number Nine," I say confidently.

Gasps and whispers echo around the tavern as I am stared down by everybody.

"Alright, well if none of you are going to talk, then I guess I'll answer all of the basic questions. To start off, the Mogs are assholes. My whole race besides the ten children and Cepans who made it to Earth were killed off during the Mogadorian Expansion War on my home planet Lorien. The nine Loric Elders sent us children here in hopes we would become the reincarnations of the Elders, as each of us are the descendants of their families. One of us is the reborn Pittacus Lore, the leader and most powerful Loric to ever exist. One of us is also the reborn Setrakus Ra, a misfit Elder who was expelled from our planet because of his evil-doings. Now he, Ra, is here, on Earth, hunting down us nine, actually it turns out ten of us, until we are all dead so he can continue taking over planets as he wipes out all of the resources known to man. They caught Number One in Malaysia, Number Two in England, Number Three in Kenya, and Number Eight in Florida. As Number Nine, and the oldest, I have these dreading sense that I'm supposed to be caring over all of these Garde, but I just can't. It's too much. John, Number Four, took over the role as leader, and I think he's the true reincarnation of Pittacus. I really wish he was here right now, but I got greedy and attacked traitorous Five and allowed him to be left alone with Sam… Believe me, Sam is badass, but he's not a Garde and never will be, and I know he wouldn't be able to stop a Mog army. Now, back to the point, who do you guys support, the bastardous Mogs or us Loric?" I finish strongly, realizing I'm still holding up the guy and place him down gently.

The people begin to stand up and clap, and for the first time ever I actually blush a bit. I'm just realizing how much I've been wanting to tell my story to someone other than Garde that my emotions overcome me, and a single tear falls from my eyes. But just one, I'm not a baby. I wipe the tear off of my face and get back to business.

"I'm- I'm sorry for all of that. If you want to help or need more information, we are all camped up at Ashwood Estates about twenty minutes thataway," I say with a point down the road outside. And with that, I'm off toward Ashwood.

As I get closer, I hear Five yelling my name. We really need Ella's telepathy for all of us. I speed up and reach the estates within another twenty seconds.

"Nine!" Five yells in relief as I near. "Malcolm found more stuff, you need to see it right away."

Without question I follow Five downstairs into the underground tunnels, but I keep my hand on the dagger strapped to the bottom of my forearm. Six taught me about it, and I kept the idea. It's truly smart, if you think about it. A quick flick of the wrist and you're instantly armed, plus it's not visible under a long-sleeve shirt.

The stairs from Adam's house wind down and down farther into the Earth, the moisture slowly increasing, the cracks developing deeper into the rocky path.

"This place is really starting to crack under the pressure," I say aloud but get no response. I remember that this is probably not Five's first time down here.

"Nine! Quick, looky here, we have some not-great news," Malcolm says as we enter Doctor Anu's old office. Malcolm punches a few commands into the keyboard and a video appears on the screen. It's Setrakus Ra. And the date is today, about three hours ago.

"How-" I start to ask.

"While everyone was off fighting and getting kidnapped," Malcolm gives me a quick glance, " I figured out how to tap into the Mog's communication system. That's the one downside to technology, there's a way to hack _everything_," he presses the play button, and Setrakus comes to life on the screen.

"Phiri Dun-Ra, have your reinforcements arrived yet?" Ra asks.

"No, Beloved Leader, they have not. Numbers Six and Seven are inside Calakmul alongside the traitor. I plan to have the fortress surrounded by the time they are finished with their activities inside, Beloved Leader," a Mog-woman's voice sounds from the speakers; she isn't visible on the screen, but we do know she is in Calakmul with Six, Marina, and Adam.

"Well I have better news for you. The invasion of New York City has begun, and Number Four as well as his accomplice Sam Goode are here on Anubis. I also still have my heir," Setrakus says and wheels away from the screen, revealing Ella sitting studiously in the background with a book on her lap. She is dressed in some weird grey gown that looks uncomfortable. Her face is slate-clean of emotion, but I can see in her eyes that she is terrified but holding it together. She knows John and Sam are on the ship, and she will stop at nothing to help them. "The Invasion of Calakmul will begin within an hour's time, and the Invasion of San Francisco begins at exactly noon tomorrow, pacific time. I'm not setting up that stupid meeting again, I almost got killed last time."

"You were never weakened during that fight, Beloved Leader. You are always strong," Phiri Dun-Ra says, clearly just saying it as to not be killed.

"I beg to differ, Dun-Ra. Number Nine broke the Eye of Thaloc," I shiver at him saying my name, "and Number Four would have had the final blow on me if it wasn't for both the charm and Number Five stopping him. Why did I ever trust Number Five… And Number Four has been a nuisance since we met in Dulce. They need to be stopped alongside the invasions. And Ella here agreed to give us inside information on the Garde's legacies and where to find them, isn't that right Ella?" Setrakus asks, again turning on his wheeled chair to show Ella in the background.

Ella nods, but I again notice that here eyes are showing the opposite; Ella is going to lie to the face of Setrakus Ra.

"Beloved Leader, I hear the airships coming in, I must go if I have permission," Phiri says.

"Permission granted. Kill those little pests."

And with that the screen goes dark.

"We are in for some heavy shit in a few hours," Five says.

I slap his arm with full force, and he jumps away a bit, rubbing the spot I hit. "Not the time," I say fiercely. "We need to warn Six and the others in Calakmul."

"How? Ella is in space and can't communicate this far, and none of the others have telepathy," Malcolm offers up.

"I'll figure out something, don't worry," I say and storm out of the room, heading back to where I can get fresh air.

I still can't trust Five. I know he's trying to lighten the mood, but something just doesn't _feel_ right. I walk up the circular staircase and into the living room of Adam's house. As I step outside, it takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the sunlight. Then I realize I'm being watched by hundreds of people.

My shock settles down when I see who is in the front of them all; holding a sly smile and twirling a burnt up walkie talkie in her hand. She tosses it to me.

"I told you I'm not weak," Agent Walker says.

"Well clearly we need to get to work," I respond. "How illegal is it to teach unauthorized people to shoot guns?"

"Very illegal, but I think I can let it slide for the sake of an alien invasion."

"Will the be ready for an attack in San Francisco tomorrow at noon?"

Walker stands straight and tall next to me and looks me in the eyes. "For saving our planet? They better damn well be ready."

* * *

><p><strong>**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and keep tuned for the next chapter :3<strong>


End file.
